Falling Crazy in Love
by viomatchatea
Summary: ( HAEHYUK / AU Colleger / OS Songfic / YAOI / Fluff ) Donghae berpikir kehidupannya sebagai mahasiswa akan tetap monoton seperti saat dia berada di tingkat menengah atas tetapi pertemuannya dengan Hyukjae merubah segalanya. ( RnR / DLDR )


**Falling Crazy in Love**

 **[Original Version Sung by Jessica - Falling Crazy in Love (Eng Version)]**

 **HAEHYUK / Donghae and Hyukjae**

 **WARNING**

 **( Top!Donghae and Bot!Hyukjae )**

 **A/N: AU Colleger!Donghae Hyukjae. Rekomen dari saya baca ini sambil dengar lagunya Jessica - Falling Crazy in Love.**

.

.

 _Every dream that I have is about you, I don't wanna wake up._

"Jadi setelah kalian melakukan _sintesis alumina_ ini kita akan melakukan _titrasi asam basa_ untuk melihat kandungan _basa_ yang ada di dalam hasil yang kita dapat, sampai disini kalian paham?"

Anggukan kepala dari lima belas orang yang berada di laboratorium kimia, Mokpo Science University itu terlihat setelah Hyukjae, seorang mahasiswa semester lima yang merupakan asisten laboratorium selesai menjelaskan prosedur akhir dari praktikum mata kuliah Kimia Anorganik I dengan judul Sintesis Alumina dari Lumpur.

Dari salah satu kepala yang mengangguk paham, terlihat seorang pemuda yang tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari kakak tingkat bernama Hyukjae itu, bahkan dia merasa tubuhnya bergeming. Kenapa dia baru melihat orang itu? Kenapa kedua matanya tidak bisa berhenti menatap orang itu? Kenapa? Mungkin hanya kagum. Iya, kagum.

.

.

Orang-orang yang mengenakan jas laboratorium dengan lambang universitas sains mokpo itu mulai bergerak gesit setelah diberi aba-aba untuk memulai praktikum hari ini tetapi tetap memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang mereka lakukan, menyisakan seorang pemuda yang masih bergeming di tempat dan tentu tertangkap basah oleh Hyukjae selaku asisten laboratorium.

"Donghae-ssi, bukankah kau mempunyai kelompok yang menjadi tanggung jawabmu?" tegur Hyukjae yang mendekati satu-satunya orang dengan keadaan tetap bergeming sembari melihat name tag di atas kantung jas laboratorium milik pemuda itu.

Seakan tersihir, Donghae; nama pemuda tersebut, spontan membungkukan badan ke arah Hyukjae dan tersenyum simpul di bawah sana. Sebenarnya apa yang dia rasakan sekarang? Kenapa seseorang yang baru dia temui bisa menggetarkan hatinya? Donghae seratus persen yakin jika perasaan ini hanya kagum belaka tapi, Donghae tidak bisa mengontrol desiran halus yang dia rasakan. Dan perasaan ini, dia tahu itu bukan mimpi, jikalau mimpi Donghae enggan bangun dari mimpinya.

Pertemuan sederhana. Sebelum akhirnya Donghae pergi dari hadapan Hyukjae ke tempat teman satu kelompoknya untuk memulai praktikum.

———

 _Baby I'll lean onto you when I have to, and I can't get enough. When I hear your voice, then my heart don't have a choice._

 _Mokpo Science University_ merupakan sebuah universitas di kota Mokpo, provinsi Jeollanam-do. Universitas ini memiliki banyak fakultas selain Natural Sciences, meskipun terletak jauh dari ibukota Korea Selatan, Seoul. Universitas ini memiliki predikat cukup baik di mata masyarakat Mokpo.

Donghae, salah satu mahasiswa aktif _Department of Chemistry, College of Natural Sciences, Mokpo Science University_ yang berada di tingkat pertama itu menyimpan motor skuter miliknya di tempat parkir, dia kemudian melepaskan helm sebelum bergegas masuk ke salah satu gedung fakultasnya untuk mengikuti ujian pertamanya di bangku mahasiswa. Keseharian Donghae setelah bertemu Hyukjae tidak begitu banyak yang berubah, dia tetap mengikuti kelas, kegiatan mahasiswa sepak bola dan … praktikum di laboratorium, Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya saat otaknya melakukan reka adegan ulang kala Donghae mengikuti praktikum _Kimia Anorganik I_ dengan Hyukjae yang berperan penting di dalamnya sebagai asisten laboratorium. Tidak ada yang istimewa memang, selain degupan jantungnya yang semakin bertambah cepat kala intensitasnya bertemu Hyukjae semakin sering. Donghae yakin dia tidak _gay._ Tetapi, kenapa? _Ada apa dengan seorang Hyukjae?_

.

.

Jarum jam di pergelangan tangannya menunjukan angka depalan lewat dua puluh menit, dimana ujian berlangsung pukul delapan lewat tiga puluh lima menit, merasa dikejar waktu, selain bergegas Donghae mempercepat langkahnya mendekati berlari di koridor, ibunya yang telat membangunkan dia membuat Donghae bangun lebih siang. Ataukah ini salahnya karena belajar hingga larut? Entahlah, pikirannya terus berkelana tanpa mengurangi kecepatan langkah kedua kakinya. Tingkah Donghae yang sering ceroboh kali ini membuatnya menabrak seseorang hingga mereka berdua terjatuh.

"Aw!"

Bukan, bukan Donghae yang tengah meringis akibat tabrakan tadi –yang justru membuatnya menimpa seseorang yang membuat pikiran dan hatinya bingung, Hyukjae. Donghae bergeming seketika, tubuhnya kembali berdesir mengirimkan rasa nyaman di hatinya dengan degupan jantung yang bertambah cepat.

Tatapan Donghae pun terkunci saat Hyukjae mendengus dan mendorong dada dia agar bangkit dari atas tubuhnya, membuat Donghae tersadar dan cepat-cepat bangkit dari atas tubuh Hyukjae.

"Kau tidak lupa atas larangan berlarian di koridor kan? Itu berbahaya! Bagaimana jika kau menabrak seseorang yang sedang membawa bahan-bahan beracun dari laboratorium?" omel Hyukjae tanpa menyebutkan pelaku yang sudah menabraknya, Hyukjae tahu jika orang itu adik tingkatnya, tetapi Hyukjae tidak mengingat namanya.

Donghae lagi-lagi membungkukan badannya, membuat Hyukjae merasakan _déjà vu_ atas tingkah laku di atasnya. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun, Donghae bergeming dengan posisi tersebut. Terlalu canggung untuk sekadar mengucapkan kata maaf. Sikapnya yang seperti itu membuat Hyukjae mendengus sekali lagi sebelum memberikan kalimat bijak berikutnya.

"Kau mungkin sedang terburu-buru, tapi ingat jika keselamatan bersama adalah hal penting yang harus diutamakan, kau tidak lupa jurusan yang kau ambil itu kan?"

Dengan nada suara melembut, membuat Donghae mendongak dan terpaku dengan senyuman tipis yang ternyata diberikan tatkala tatapan mereka bertemu. Donghae kemudian tersadar, Donghae sudah jatuh sedari awal pertemuan mereka. Donghae memang yakin jika dia bukan gay, seingat Donghae sudah banyak pemuda yang wajahnya manis saat ini tetapi Hyukjae seorang yang membuatnya kacau. Dan Donghae bahkan sudah kalah hanya dengan mendengar omelan dan nasehat Hyukjae untuknya. Hatinya tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain jatuh dalam pesona Hyukjae.

———

 _There's something about the way that you smile. Something about the way you hold me, I'm falling babe, I'm falling for you, falling crazy in love._

Hari itu, hari minggu. Sudah sepatutnya semua orang merasakan libur dari kesibukan di hari-hari biasa, kala itu Donghae sudah selesai dengan semua ujian tengah semester yang dia jalani. Dan sekarang, dimana teman-teman di dekat rumahnya akan menghabiskan waktu di pantai Mokpo, tempat bermain Donghae sedari kecil; kini dia malah duduk di salah satu ruangan rapat di fakultasnya.

 _Pemilihan ketua jurusan baru,_ kata Leeteuk, sosok ketua orientasi mahasiswa dulu.

Tidak ada kata lain selain membosankan untuk mengekspresikan perasaan Donghae yang terjebak di ruang rapat, tidak sampai sosok familiar yang membuatnya terpaku kala pemuda dengan rambut kecokelatan yang dibiarkan jatuh di depan poni; Hyukjae, ikut melangkah menuju barisan calon ketua di jurusannya. Bahkan, Hyukjae tersenyum sangat lebar kepada peserta rapat sepertinya, membuat Donghae ikut melebarkan senyumannya yang bahkan mungkin tidak terlihat oleh Hyukjae.

Namun Donghae sedang beruntung hari itu, Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangan kearah dia dan membalas senyuman miliknya kemudian. Membuat Donghae kehilangan akal dan semakin jatuh dalam pesona pemuda manis di depan sana, Donghae bergumam pelan kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Hyukjae sunbae …"

.

.

Rapat minggu itu berlangsung panas, apalagi calon ketua baru dipilih dengan metode voting dan debating. Saat itu terdapat tiga calon ketua termasuk Hyukjae, sampai saat ini Donghae bisa mengetahui tentang Hyukjae lebih banyak. Pemuda dengan kulit putih pucatnya itu dengan lancar mempertahankan argumennya, tapi saat topik orientasi tahun ini diangkat. Kubu lawan dengan semangat berlomba untuk menjatuhkan Hyukjae yang tidak hadir kala itu.

"Bagaimana bisa seorang calon ketua bahkan tidak hadir dalam acara besar tahun ini. Karena acara orientasi itu merupakan tombak untuk calon ketua agar bisa mengenal mahasiswa baru dengan baik!" Cetus Kyuhyun, salah satu calon ketua jurusan dengan kalimat pedasnya yang langsung menimbulkan sorak sorai dari kubu yang mendukungnya.

"Saya memiliki alasan tersendiri untuk itu. Anda tidak bisa menggunakan alibi ini!"

"Memang tidak karena nyatanya urusan Anda itu lebih dianggap penting dibanding acara jurusan!"

Adu argumen langsung dihentikan oleh narator saat itu karena kubu Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai berisik, menyuarakan jika Kyuhyun yang terbaik dan tidak pernah meninggalkan acara kampus.

Donghae yang melihat hal itu tentu menggeram pelan, dia tidak suka melihat itu semua. Tidak.

.

.

Dan rapat berakhir pukul delapan malam dengan Kyuhyun yang keluar sebagai pemenang, akirnya Donghae ingat. Kyuhyun adalah salah satu panitia acara saat masa orientasinya waktu itu. Namun, Donghae tidak mempedulikan itu. Netranya justru melihat siluet Hyukjae yang pamit undur diri dengan senyuman kecil. Tuhan, bahkan disaat seperti ini Hyukjae tetap terlihat bak malaikat.

Tak ingin kehilangan jejak Hyukjae, Donghae lantas pamit kepada teman-temannya dan kakak tingkat yang dia kenal. Dengan langkah kaki cepat, dia menyusul Hyukjae. Hanya dia. Karena Donghae melihat jika teman-teman Hyukjae yang lain masih sibuk bereuforia atas kemenangan Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae kemudian berhenti di sebuah taman kecil di ujung fakultas mereka, Donghae mengendap-endap untuk mendekati Hyukjae yang sialnya ketahuan sedari tadi.

"Aku tahu kau mengikutiku sejak tadi,"

Donghae dapat mendengar helaan napas ditiap kata yang keluar pun meringis karena tertangkap basah oleh Hyukjae. Tanpa ucapan, Donghae mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Hyukjae.

"Kau tetap yang terbaik, sunbae"

Hyukjae terkekeh sinis, "Adik kecil jangan berkata sok manis setelah mengetahui jika aku tidak loyal karena …"

Donghae memotong ucapan Hyukjae sembari menggenggam tangan kiri Hyukjae erat dan berkata tegas. "Aku tahu kalau Hyukjae hyung pasti punya alasan yang bisa diterima!"

Hyukjae hanya diam saat Donghae terkesan membentaknya, berbeda dengan sikap Donghae yang tetap memegang tangan Hyukjae erat. Memberitahu jika dia percaya dengan semua yang Hyukjae lakukan. Kebaikan Hyukjae saat membimbingnya di laboratorium saat praktikum adalah salah satu kebaikan kecil Hyukjae yang Donghae rasakan. Dengan debaran jantung yang konstan, Donghae mengalihkan pandangan ke depan. Hyukjae pun memilih untul bergeming. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa, tapi hatinya menghangat saat mengetahui ada orang yang peduli untuknya.

Oh, is he finally falling for Donghae too?

———

 _You got the key to my heart, baby use it now before it's too late. Why can't you see, you and me, we can do it. There's no reason to wait._

Setelah kejadian pemilihan ketua sebulan yang lalu itu, Donghae semakin berani mendekati Hyukjae. Dimulai dari cari perhatian saat mereka praktikum di laboratorium, yang membuat Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya. Belum lagi, Donghae yang tidak terlalu menyukai kegiatan dengan banyak orang di dalamnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti kepanitiaan dimana Hyukjae menjadi koordinator divisi tersebut. Hyukjae sendiri sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Donghae di sekitarnya jika pemuda yang memiliki wajah tampan tetapi kekanakan itu selesai dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Dan, Hyukjae sedikit banyak terkejut kala mengetahui jika Donghae salah satu atlet sepak bola di fakultasnya. Pemuda itu pecinta olahraga, itu yang Hyukjae bisa simpulkan.

Hyukjae tahu hal itu karena mereka berdua sudah bertukar nomor telepon—atas paksaan kekanakan Donghae; dan sering kali Donghae merecoki harinya lewat pesan singkat. Hyukjae … enggan menarik kesimpulan atas desiran dan debaran halus yang dia rasakan tiap kali berdekatan dengan Donghae, pemuda yang pertama kali menghiburnya sebulan lalu. Hyukjae hanya ingin menikmati apa yang dia rasakan tanpa beban dan pikiran-pikiran aneh. Yang Hyukjae tahu, dia nyaman berdekatan lama-lama dengan Donghae.

.

.

Sore itu divisi acara tengah rapat dengan Hyukjae sebagai koordinator, anggota divisi pun berjumlah sembilan termasuk Donghae; yang malah menatap Hyukjae seperti orang kelaparan.

"Atas program kerja pimpinan Kyuhyun, kita sudah membahas jika akhir bulan nanti, tepatnya sebelum ujian akhir akan diadakan bakti sosial di panti asuhan kota Muan. Untuk itu saya akan membagi tugas tiap orang sekarang."

Cerdas, lugas dan cepat memang sangat cocok disandang Hyukjae. Sebagai aktivis dan cendekiawan yang pandai di jurusannya, Hyukjae termasuk ramah tetapi kadang ketus bila orang lain tidak mengikuti aturan yang sudah dia jelaskan. Dan Donghae menghela napas, mengingat dia sudah dua kali ditegur oleh Hyukjae.

Walaupun Donghae malas-malasan mengikuti rapat, dia tidak berani melawan Hyukjae yang akan berubah seperti induk kucing sehabis melahirkan jika ada anak buahnya yang tidak mematuhi aturannya. Bahkan saat Donghae izin pulang duluan karena ada latihan sepak bola mendadak, dia harus rela kena ceramah Hyukjae lagi.

"Sudah saya bilang pada saat awal pertemuan kan? Jika tidak bisa mengikuti rapat hingga akhir, lebih baik tidak usah datang! Silahkan keluar sekarang, Donghae-ssi."

Donghae hanya meringis pelan mendengar kegalakan Hyukjae, tetapi dia malah melawan, sebelum keluar dari ruangan rapat Donghae membalas ucapan Hyukjae.

"Sunbae, bukankah aku sudah dapat kunci hatimu? Kenapa masih saja ketus?"

Dan sebuah spidol melayang tepat saat Donghae berlari keluar ruangan dengan ledakan tawa yang tidak bisa dia tahan.

.

.

Hyukjae tiba di rumahnya pukul sembilan malam, dia langsung ke kamarnya setelah mencium pipi ayah dan ibunya, lelah. Dengan lunglai Hyukjae merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, kemudian tangannya merogoh ponsel pintar miliknya dari saku jaket yang dia kenakan. Dan saat itu juga, Hyukjae dapat melihat notifikasi pesan singkat dari Donghae.

 _From: 동해바보_

 _Message: Hyung, aku tidak bercanda loh tadi_.

Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya guna menahan senyuman lebar yang akan dia lakukan sesaat setelah membaca pesan singkat dari Donghae.

"Dasar bodoh …" gumam Hyukjae saat memikirkan kedekatan mereka atau menurut Hyukjae, Donghae yang sering kali mendekatinya. Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya dan bangkit untuk menjernihkan pikirannya dengan mandi air dingin tanpa berniat membalas pesan singkat Donghae, lagi pula apa dia dan Donghae bisa melakukannya? Entahlah.

———

 _But to give in, give it all or surrender. Give you all of my love. Baby tell me what to do. You have always been in my heart from the start._

 _You are the one, you are the one_

Pagi itu tidak ada yang aneh bagi Hyukjae selain Donghae yang tiba-tiba menjemputnya di depan rumah dengan motor skuter miliknya itu, Donghae berlipat jauh lebih kekanakan di matanya. Hyukjae menghela napas dan menghampiri pemuda yang tengah tersenyum lebar tersebut.

"Hyung, selamat pagi!"

Hyukjae hanya bergumam dan tanpa kata menaiki jok belakang motor tersebut. Aksi Hyukjae tersebut membuat Donghae terkekeh pelan dan mulai menjalankan motor miliknya, jadwal Donghae hari ini adalah praktikum dengan Hyukjae sebagai asisten laboratorium. Untuk itu, dia repot-repot menjemput Hyukjae yang sudah jelas arahnya berbeda dari rumahnya. Selama perjalanan, Donghae banyak berbicara hal-hal yang tidak penting.

"Hyung bisakah ujian praktikum ditiadakan?"

Dan pukulan kencang melayang di atas kepala Donghae yang tertutupi helm, "Kendarai motor dengan benar dan jangan bicara hal-hal bodoh lagi, idiot!"

Setelah perjalanan singkat itu, Donghae dan Hyukjae sampai di kampus dengan selamat walaupun di jalan mereka tidak bisa dibilang akur, seringkali Hyukjae memukul Donghae atas perkataan bodohnya itu tetapi tak dapat dipungkiri jika Hyukjae tersenyum kecil setelahnya. Dia menikmati semua kebersamaannya dengan Donghae tanpa disadari.

"Hyung, aku langsung ke laboratorium! Sampai jumpa." Kata Donghae sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hm … sampai ketemu" balas Hyukjae pelan saat Donghae sudah hilang dari pandangannya. Dia akan mengambil absen terlebih dahulu sebelum menyusul Donghae ke laboratorium.

.

.

Terik mentari begitu sejuk kala Donghae berlari serampangan di koridor, tangan kanannya membawa sekotak susu stroberi kesukaan Hyukjae. Ah, Donghae sudah selesai kelas dan praktikum saat itu. Jadi, dia memilih untuk menyusul Hyukjae dan … memberitahu perasaannya secara langsung tanpa membuat Hyukjae berpikir jika itu adalah sebuah candaan, bukan, itu benar-benar perasaannya. Jauh di lubuk hati Donghae. Yang terus berdebar kencang jika melihat Hyukjae di dekatnya; melihat Hyukjae bahagia dan akan berdenyut sakit saat melihat Hyukjae bersama pemuda atau gadis lain.

Donghae bahkan sempat frustasi atas apa yang dia rasakan untuk Hyukjae. Donghae masih sering berpikir apa dia gay? Tidak, Donghae yakin miliknya tidak bereaksi jika melihat pasangan gay sedang bercumbu. Melainkan … Donghae selalu berdesir hanya dengan melihat Hyukjae seorang. Apa Donghae boleh menyebut Hyukjae sebagai Hyukjaenya sekarang? Dia bahkan rela memberikan Hyukjae semua perasaan yang Donghae rasakan sekarang.

Donghae pun terengah saat tiba di depan pintu kelas Hyukjae yang tak berapa lama terbuka, menampilkan beberapa mahasiswa lain keluar dari ruang kelas. Dan saat visualnya menangkap sosok Hyukjae, Donghae langsung menarik tangan Hyukjae dan membawanya pergi.

"Yak! Lee Donghae!"

"Diam hyung! Ikuti saja aku!"

Hyukjae tetaplah Hyukjae, dia berontak dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Donghae tetapi kekuatan Donghae jelas lebih besar darinya.

Donghae baru melepaskan tangan Hyukjae setelah mereka sampai di taman ujung fakultas dan Hyukjae merasakab déjà vu, dimana Donghae mengikutinya untuk menghibur Hyukjae yang tengah kalut karena kekalahan. Donghae membuyarkan lamunan Hyukjae dengan memegang tangan kiri Hyukjae erat dengan tangan kanan yang menyodorkan susu stoberi dan menyebut nama Hyukjae pelan.

"Hyukjae hyung …"

"Aku tidak bisa menyusun kata-kata romantis, tapi dimana kau pertama kali memberikan satu kebaikanmu dengan membimbing kami di laboratorium … "

Hyukjae bergeming, berbeda dengan Donghae yang gemetar. Malu tapi dia harus berani.

"… dan hari ini kau tetap memberikan kami pengalaman di laboratorium. Aku menyadari satu hal, _I'm falling for you back then. Falling crazy in love with you, my laboratory assistant; my beloved senior that I honor. Hyung, I met a lot of people in my life, but it turns out that the one I've been searching for is you. You are the one for me._ "

Donghae menghela napas dan memberikan susu stoberi itu ke atas tangan kanan Hyukjae, dia menepuk kepala Hyukjae dan tersenyum. Senyuman yang Hyukjae yakini sebagai senyuman terindah yang dia dapat.

Jantung Hyukjae seakan ingin melompat, tetapi dia terlalu malu untuk sekadar membalas ucapan lugas Donghae. Kenapa lidahnya terasa kelu? Hyukjae sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, untuk itu dia hanya menerjang Donghae dan menubruknya sebelum memberikan pelukan erat. Dalam diam, Hyukjae hanya memeluk Donghae; di bawah sinar mentari yang hendak terbenam. Meninggalkan Donghae yang bersorak di dalam hati dan membalas pelukan Hyukjae tak kalah eratnya.

Kedua sejoli yang berpelukan tatkala jingga mewarnai langit, membuat keduanya bergelung mencari kehangatan. Merasakan debaran jantung masing-masing pasangan.

———

 _Something about how I'm feeling inside. I can't forget the day you told me. I'm falling babe, I'm falling for you. Falling crazy in love._

Malam hari di pantai Mokpo saat itu cukup sepi, mengingat kota Mokpo bukan kota sebesar Seoul dan Busan. Tapi justru hal itu menjadi keuntungan untuk Donghae, dia dengan sengaja membawa Hyukjae sebagai alibi kencan pertama mereka.

Kala itu mereka duduk di tepi pantai dekat air laut yang membawa ombak-ombak kecil. Mereka berdua membiarkan air laut itu mengenai telapak kaki. Memberikan getaran dingin karena waktu sudah malam, tetapi kehangatan akan terus ada dengan genggaman tangan Donghae yang menghangatkan Hyukjae sepenuhnya.

 _Hyukjae mendongak, menatap langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang. Ah, di kota ini masih sedikit polusi udara sehingga bintang-bintang bertabur di langit bagaikan meses di atas kue. Bibirnya tertarik melengkung, mungkin keputusan Hyukjae mengikuti kata hati terdalamnya untuk menerima Donghae adalah yang terbaik. Dia bahkan masih mengingat jelas bagaimana Donghae yang menyatakan perasaannya untuk pertama kali, begitu lugas dan sederhana tanpa bunga tetapi dengan sekotak susu stoberi kesukaannya._

Donghae yang tidak tahan dengan keheningan aneh ini pun membuka suara, "Hyung, hyung ucapkan sesuatu! Kau sangat aneh sedari tadi, dan itu cukup untuk membuatku takut!" cibir Donghae.

Hyukjae hanya mencubit pinggang Donghae sebagai jawaban.

"Bersamamu saja sudah cukup, Hae. Ku pikir kata-kata bahkan tidak cukup menggambarkan bagaimana perasaanku saat ini? _I can't forget the day you told me … and I'm happy that I realized my feeling for you back then that I fell for you, babe._ "

Donghae tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Dia buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya, bagaimana pun dia hanyalah mahasiswa baru yang tengah merasakan kasmaran karena cinta pertamanya di kampus bisa semanis ini. Hyukjae yang melihat reaksi Donghae pun tertawa keras, membuat Donghae membalikan wajahnya sekadar untuk mengumpat tetapi semua kata-kata sumpah serapah miliknya tertelan kembali, Hyukjaenya sangat manis, tidak Hyukjaenya sangat sempurna jika sedang tertawa seperti itu.

" _Do you know that I love your smile the most? And … your laugh made me felt falling in love again and again, Hyuk. I love you._ " Tukas Donghae tiba-tiba dan kedua tangannya menarik wajah Hyukjae mendekat, dia buru-buru mencium bibir Hyukjae. Melumatnya pelan, menyalurkan rasa sayangnya untuk Hyukjae seorang.

 _With every breath, I keep falling deeper. Every beat of my heart, it feels stronger. And I'll never let this feeling go. Now that I found you baby, I won't let go._

Donghae bisa merasakan Hyukjae terpana dengan ciuman tiba-tiba tersebut, di bawah ribuan bintang-bintang, Hyukjae menutup kedua matanya dan menikmati permainan Donghae di atas bibirnya. Donghae pun menurunkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk erat pinggang ramping Hyukjae yang dibalas dengan pelukan erat Hyukjae di lehernya, di tengah ciuman mereka Donghae tersenyum bahagia. Rasanya seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang di antara mereka belum lagi Donghae bisa melihat semburat merah milik Hyukjae di kedua pipi yang Donghae perhatikan semakin gembul saja. Debaran jantunh mereka yang sama cepatnya membuat Donghae bisa merasakan perasaan Hyukjae untuknya, bisa merasakan jika cintanya benar-benar terbalas.

.

.

Donghae melepaskan ciumannya setelah lima menit terlewat, mungkin. Napas mereka berdua bersahut-sahutan. Seakan berburu oksigen yang ada di sekitar. Donghae dengan cepat memeluk Hyukjae erat setelah napas miliknya stabil, merasakan kembali debaran jantung Hyukjae yang sangat cepat sama seperti miliknya. Tiap degupan jantung itu akan sangat cepat jika Hyukjae berada di dekatnya, dan akan semakin kuat bila Donghae mencium Hyukjae seperti tadi. Ciuman pertama mereka. Donghae merasa dia sudah gila akan Hyukjae, Donghae bahkan merasakan jika dia sudah sangat bergantung dengan keberadaan Hyukjae di sekitar. Demi Tuhan, Donghae mengenal Hyukjae beberapa bulan lalu … tapi, seakan telah menemukan kepingan miliknya. Donghae merasa, dirinya lengkap dengan Hyukjae di sampingnya. Donghae menemukannya, dan Donghae tidak akan melepaskan genggaman tangannya untuk Hyukjae. Tidak untuk sekarang ataupun nanti. Tidak.

.

.

 _"Hyuk, have I said that I love you?"_

 _"Hmm."_

 _"I love you, Hyuk."_

" _Yeah"_

" _Hyuk, I love you …"_

 _"I know, Hae. And I love it when …"_

 _"I love you, dear."_

 _"… you called me Hyuk."_

 _"I love—"_

 _"I know, Lee Donghae. Cause I love you to the moon and back, idiot."_

Donghae terkekeh sembari menarik pundak Hyukjae ke pelukannya dan disambut dengan Hyukjae yang menepuk pelan kepalanya. Ah, Donghae sangat senang dengan perlakuan Hyukjae sekarang. Betapa dia yakin, Donghae telah sepenuhnya jatuh ke dalam pesona Hyukjae. Dengan suara rendah Donghae membisikan kata cinta tepat di telinga Hyukjae.

 **"I love you, Hyuk."**

.

.

 _I'm falling babe, I'm falling for you. Falling crazy in love._

 **END**

Halo! Ini songfic dari lagu _Jessica - Falling Crazy in Love._ Akhir-akhir ini lagi sering denger lagu itu dan kepikiran eunhae terus lol akhirnya saya buat ini haha. _Hope you like it guys! Last but not least, big thanks to_ **Kak Nari, Kak Mi, Mba Gracia, Oktap, Sappa, Abel, Pujia, Mbariz, Kak Nad, dan Kak Put yang _doyan_ Jessica juga; gimana nih Kak?!**

Ps. Saya publish ini di wattpad juga dengan judul yang sama, _hanya berbeda sedikit percakapan antara Donghae dan Hyukjae di bagian akhir._


End file.
